Taming the Dragon
by GoAwayImReading
Summary: When muggle-born Lucinda Marcus is sorted into Slytherin she spends her school days alone without a friend in the world. She does have a secret admirer though, the Slytherin prince, Draco Malfoy. Will this love change Draco for the better? Draco x OC Rated T for cursing in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own These characters or these setting nor will I ever claim to. Lucinda's all mine though.**

* * *

Lucinda's POV

I walked slowly towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten at kings cross station with my mum and dad on either side of me. I stopped then turned to my parents and smiled up at them and they smiled back. I hugged both of them saying goodbye then casually leaned against the barrier with my trolley, my barn owl Acadia giving an excited hoot as I fell through the barrier into platform nine and three quarters. It was almost 11 o'clock and the platform was buzzing with people. I got my trunk onto the train then I got on and the doors shut and the train started to move. I grabbed the handle of my trunk and Acadia's cage and started wheeling it slowly through the train. Everywhere looked full and I started to worry that id have to stand in the front with the driver for the whole ride when it happened. I looked into a compartment that had a handsome boy with blonde hair and two thicker and uglier boys that all looked to be about my age. The blonde haired one was leaning against the wall with one foot on the seat in what appeared to be a heated argument with the taller and thicker one of the two other boys in the compartment. When he finished his sentence he shook his head then look up at the compartment door and saw me. We made eye contact and I had to force myself to look away and keep walking. When I looked into those beautiful grey eyes something just clicked and I wanted to go back and hold him and never let him go. _Pull yourself together Lucinda _I told myself. _You don't even know that boy. _I tried to shake it off as I walked but the desire to run back into that compartment was still nagging at me. I finally found a compartment containing two girls who looked to be a year or two older than me and I knocked on the door. They looked up and one of them opened the door. "Mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full." They said I could then they helped me put my trunk on the luggage rack and I sat down. One of them had wavy blonde hair and the other was a fiery redhead with glasses. They both shook my hand and introduced themselves. The redhead was Jillian and the blonde was Martha-May. "So is this your first year?" enquired Jillian. I nodded and Martha-May said "What house do you want to be in? Me and Jillian are in Ravenclaw." I had read Hogwarts: A History so I knew all about the different houses and what they stand for and already had my answer prepared. "I would love to be in Ravenclaw because education is important to me, I would also like to be in Gryffindor but I fear that I might not be quite brave enough." They both smiled and Jillian said "Well you'd be a great addition to Ravenclaw. Just hope you don't get in Slytherin."

I raised an eyebrow at her and Martha-May said "Not one witch or wizard that went bad wasn't in Slytherin." I nodded my head thoughtfully and said "Well I sure do hope I don't get put in Slytherin then" Inside I was wondering what house the blonde haired boy would be put in.

We talked about Hogwarts and the houses and how my parents were muggles. They explained that said that some wizards thought they were better because they were what you called pure-blood. It meant they came from a long line of wizards. They said that it was all codswallop and that muggle born wizards were just as good as any pure-blood wizard. A lady with a trolley covered in sweets went by and we bought some and ate. We had a wonderful time and we got of the train still laughing. It was quite dark outside and I heard "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" and I turned to my right to see a very large man holding a lantern and waving his arms. "See you in the great hall!" I heard Jillian say as I walked toward the man. We all piled into boats and I just ignored the other people in my boat thinking about the blonde haired boy from the train.

* * *

Draco's POV

I got into a boat with Crabbe and Goyle and they both looked at me expectantly as if they were waiting for me to say something. _They're so thick they cant even have conversations without my help _I thought as I ignored them. My mind wandered to the train. Me and Goyle were arguing about whether I should go find Potter and befriend him before a mudblood or a blood-traitor did. I thought I should but Goyle was convinced I shouldn't. I had shaken my head and looked up at the compartment door and I saw her. I don't know who she was but she was beautiful. She had wavy brown hair and vibrant blue eyes and was about a head shorter than me so if we stood facing each other I could put my chin on the top of her head and- _PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER DRACO! You don't know this girl. She could be a mudblood for all you know. _But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that I wanted to go find her and hold her in my arms and never let go.

* * *

Lucinda's POV

We got off the boats and walked up a passageway in the rock following the huge man, coming out onto damp grass in the shadow of the castle. We walked up a large flight of stone steps and the large man raised his hand and knocked three times on the gigantic castle door. After only a few seconds the door swung open and standing in the door frame was a tall, stern looking, black haired witch wearing emerald green robes. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the large man and the tall witch (whom I now knew to be Prof. McGonagall) replied "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." We all followed Prof. McGonagall into the huge entrance hall and as we walked I heard hundreds of voices coming from a room to my right. _The whole school must already be here_ I thought, but instead of taking us into the room Prof. McGonagall led us into a small chamber off the hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she said, then she went on to explain how we were to be sorted soon and about the houses but I was barely listening because I had just seen the blonde haired boy standing in the room with the two other boys from the compartment who looked to be more like bodyguards than friends and I stared at him before nervously turning away just in case he turned and saw me looking at him. I heard Prof. McGonagall say "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." I looked around at all the nervous faces and worried that I had missed something important about the test we were taking to be sorted into our houses. Suddenly somebody behind me yelped and jumped and hit me on the side of the head and I screamed in surprise and pain then more people screamed and I saw about twenty ghosts stream through back wall. They were slightly transparent and pearly-white and they talked to each other casually hardly glancing at us. Two of them looked to be arguing but I was too far away to hear what they were saying. One of the ghosts wearing a ruff and tights looked at us confused as if he'd just noticed we were here. "New students!" said another ghost just loud enough for me to hear. "About to be sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded but nobody made a sound. Just then I heard "Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." I turned and saw Prof. McGonagall. "Now form a line," she said as the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall "and follow me." I got in line behind a redhead who looked even more nervous then I did and we walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through the doors that I heard all of the talking from earlier. We were in the great hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own These characters or these setting nor will I ever claim to. Lucinda's all mine though.**

* * *

Lucinda's POV

The Great Hall was beautiful. Thousands of candles were floating in mid-air above four long tables where all the students were sitting. The tables had golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall there was another table where all the teachers were sitting.

Prof. McGonagall led us up the hall and we came to a halt so that we were facing all of the other students, with the teachers behind us. I looked down at my feet trying not to think of all the eyes on me and the rest of the first years. I looked up and saw Prof. McGonagall place a little stool in front of us with and old and worn wizard hat sitting on it. I wondered what we were to do to the hat. Make it look shiny and new? Everyone in the hall was staring at it so I stared at it too. There was complete silence and I swore I saw the hat move and then I was proven right when a rip opened wider on the hat, like a mouth, and it started to sing:

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

After the sorting hat finished its song the whole hall burst into applause. It bowed to each of the four tables then became still again. _Oh. So we have to put the hat on. That's not so scary. _Just then Prof. McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said "Abbott, Hanna!"

A girl stumbled froward set the hat on her head then sat down. After a moments pause the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

It went on like this for a while. Someone would stumble up and put on the hat and after a while the hat would call out a house and they'd go sit with the rest of the people in the house.

She called "Malfoy, Draco!" and a boy walked up to the stool confidently and I realized straight away that it was him. The boy from the train. The hat barely touched his head before it yelled "SLYTHERIN!" Then I hear "Marcus, Lucinda!" and I stumbled up to the stool, put the hat on my head and sat down. _Hmmmmm _I heard in my head. _Difficult. I see that you are smart and witty so you would do well in Ravenclaw. But you're also kind and loyal so you would do well in Hufflepuff. _I looked nervously at Draco, the boy from the train and look away quickly seeing that he was already staring at me. _Yet I sense a burning desire to prove yourself. A determination that makes you perfect for Slytherin. I feel that something is pulling you towards Slytherin and there's only one way to find out what that thing is... "_SLYTHERIN!"

I pulled the hat off, set it on the stool then walked quickly to the Slytherin table and sat down. After all the rest of the people had been sorted I heard "Haven't heard the last name Marcus before. What is it that your parents do?" I looked up to see a girl that I remembered was named Pansy Parkinson. "My parents are muggles. My dads a doctor and my mums a teacher." The people within earshot all looked at me for a second then burst out laughing. Word spread quickly down the table and soon everyone was laughing. "A mudblood!" Pansy said, "In Slytherin!"

Suddenly Albus Dumbledore got to his feet and the room went quiet. "Welcome!" he said "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we can begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down and everyone clapped. The plates all filled with delicious food but I had lost my appetite. Everyone was now pretending I didn't exist so I looked down at my plate and tuned out the sound of their voices and their laughter.

* * *

Draco's POV

Old Prof. McGonagall called my name and I walked confidently towards the stool. It had barely touched my head when the Sorting Hat called out "SLYTHERIN!" I walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down between Crabbe and Goyle. I heard the name "Marcus, Lucinda" being called and I looked up to see who it was. _It's her. The girl from the train. _I stared at her anxiously wondering whether she'd be put in Slytherin then she looked over to the Slytherin table as if searching for someone and her eyes landed on me and we both looked away quickly. _She's beautiful. Lucinda's such a nice name. Merlin I hope she's in Slytherin. _I heard "SLYTHERIN!" and clapped a little harder than I usually would have. When she sat down Pansy said "Haven't heard the last name Marcus before. What is it that your parents do?" I half listened because I had been wondering that myself "My parents are muggles. My dads a doctor and my mums a teacher." _She's a mudblood. Oh now you've done it Draco. You've fallen for a mudblood. Father is not going to like this. Wait what am I saying? I haven't fallen for a mudblood. I cant have. _Everyone was laughing at her and I wanted to say something but nothing came out. "A mudblood!" Pansy said, "In Slytherin!" Lucinda looked down at her plate and I stared sadly at the top of her head wanting to apologize for the Slytherins. _What are you talking about Draco? Malfoy's don't apologize!_ Then Dumbledore stood and she looked up. Luckily she didn't notice me staring at her. "Welcome!" he said "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we can begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down and everyone clapped. Everyone was ignoring her and she didn't take one bight of food. I ate and talked and pretended I didn't care about the fact that she looked miserable.

* * *

Lucinda's POV

After what seemed like forever I noticed people getting up around me. I got up too and followed the pack of Slytherin first years through the twisting hallways. It seemed we were going into the dungeons. We stopped in front of a stretch of bare, damp stone wall. I heard someone yell "Pure-Blood" an the wall opened into a beautiful common-room. It was designed with greens and silvers and a fire burned in a huge stone fireplace. An older boy directed the girls through a door to our dormitories. The first door on the right had a sign with _First years _written on it. We all walked in and I saw five four-poster beds with trunks at the foot of them. I walked across the room looking for my name on one of the trunks. The first one read _Pansy Parkinson, _the next read_ Millicent Bulstrode, _then _Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis _and finally on the very last trunk, on the bed pushed against a wall _Lucinda Marcus._ I sighed and sat down on my bed while the rest of the girls gabbed and laughed, completely ignoring me. _This is going to be a long year _I thought and boy was I right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reads and favourites and follows! I'm surprised I got any! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, my computer kept crashing every five minutes so I just gave up on writing a new chapter until I got it fixed but it's okay now so hopefully I'll be able to upload more.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own These characters or these setting nor will I ever claim to. Lucinda's all mine though.**

* * *

Lucinda's POV

Not only was first year painfully long but so was second year and third year. I didn't even hope the next year would be better anymore. I knew that the whole time I was at Hogwarts I would be an outcast. Hated by the Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, and Hufflepuffs for being Slytherin. Hated by the Slytherins for being a mudblood. The two girls I had met on the train ignored me and walked away every time I tried to talk to them so I just gave up after a while. All the Slytherins completely ignored me, pretending I didn't exist. Except, of course, for when they pranked me, made fun of me, and tripped me in the hallways. The only good thing about school was the classes. I loved charms and transfiguration but I was in love with potions. Sure the teacher was a rude old git but there was just something about the fine art of potions that really drew me in. With no friends to take up my time I was top of all my classes. I had learned to ignore the glares I got from everybody and rarely got upset or worked up. I guessed being an outcast made me stronger in a way, though I guessed a strong person wouldn't let people push them around. I couldn't stand up for myself, I didn't want to cause a scene and have the whole Great Hall looking at me. I was hopelessly shy, I was too shy to even ask to go to the bathroom during class, so I just tried to ignore everyone and not call attention to myself.

I was in fourth year and I again said goodbye to my parents, went through the barrier between platform 9 ¾ and got on the train. I again sat up in the front with the driver and the lady that pushed the cart with the sweets on it. I got off the train quickest and got my own carriage. I sat down at the Slytherin table ignoring everyone around me. I looked up and saw my guilty pleasure, fellow Slytherin fourth year Draco Malfoy, sitting a few seats to my left. I tried to ignore the butterflies I got every time I saw him. _He's just like them Lucinda. He hates you because you're a mudblood, _a little voice in my head whispered but another voice, a stronger voice said _but he doesn't make fun of you like the others do. Sure he doesn't talk to you but he doesn't glare at you or laugh when people make jokes about you._ I knew the first voice was right but I couldn't help but listen to the second one, thinking maybe Draco had a little soft spot for me.

* * *

Draco's POV

I walked into the great hall and sat down with Crabbe and Goyle. I glanced at Lucinda and saw her lost in though. _God she's so cute when she thinks!_ I looked away from her quickly and reprimanded myself silently for feeling how I did about her. I tried to ignore her but I couldn't help but look at her. The announcement of the Triwizard Tournament distracted me for a moment but when he told us no student under the age of sixteen could compete I rolled my eyes and got distracted by the little flecks of blonde in Lucinda's caramel brown hair.

As I stared at her she looked up at me and we made eye contact for a split second before we both turned away. I managed not to look at her or think about her until I was laying in my bed trying to fall asleep. I was exhausted but I couldn't calm my brain down in order to fall asleep. I sighed and rolled over to look at my clock. _Holy shit it's 2 am! _I groaned and sat up, put on my robe and made my way to the common room. I grabbed a random book from the shelf and walked towards my favourite armchair facing the fire. As I got closer I could see that somebody was sitting in the chair so I walked right up to it to see who would be up so early in the morning. When I saw that it was none other than Lucinda, I dropped my book to the floor with a thud, muffled slightly by the carpet. She looked up at me and smiled shyly and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I said quietly "I'm sorry for bothering you Lucinda" then turned and started walking away.

"Wait!" she called and I turned back to look at her. A slight blush appeared on her face as she said "You forgot your book." _Draco you idiot! You're embarrassing yourself! _"Oh thanks" I said awkwardlyand grabbed the book from her outstretched hand. The tips of our fingers touched and I felt a jolt of electricity go through me. We both quickly pulled our hands away and she looked down at her feet, her wavy, shoulder length hair hiding her face from view.

"You didn't bother me Draco. I was just thinking." I nearly choked as I nodded and asked quietly "What were you thinking about?" She looked up at me and said "Nothing and everything" with the smallest of smiles on her lips and a glint in her eyes. I nodded slowly and before I even realized what I was doing I reached out, tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and whispered "You have beautiful eyes." I quickly dropped my hand, a blush appearing on my cheeks and said "Well I should probably get back to sleep" then turned and left without another word. As I walked back to my dorm I fought the urge to run back into the common room and kiss her.

* * *

**Please feel free to leave any constructive criticism in the reviews. I want to make my writing better!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much for all the follows, favourites and reviews! I really appreciate it!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own These characters or these setting nor will I ever claim to. Lucinda's all mine though.**

* * *

Lucinda's POV

I stood in the common room completely shocked. _Did that really just happen? _I walked back to my dorm in a daze and got in bed. I fell asleep to thoughts of Draco Malfoy and kissing in the common room.

_The next morning..._

I got up to the sound of my dorm mates talking loudly about the Triwizard Tournament. I stood up threw my robes on, grabbed my bag and ran downstairs to the Great Hall. When I got there I walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down in my usual spot, at the very front of the table, closest to the teachers. As I shovelled scrambled eggs into my mouth, Draco walked in with his usual swagger. He saw me looking at him then scowled and sat at the other end of the table. I looked down at my plate, the scrambled eggs I'd been enjoying so much suddenly seemed unappetizing. _I guess it was just a dream. If that had really happened he wouldn't have scowled at you.  
_I sighed loudly then pulled out my timetable and looked at the subjects for Monday. First I had Transfiguration, then Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors. After lunch I had Charms then Herbology. It was a good day considering I liked all the classes. I was quite looking forward to what interesting creatures Hagrid had found for us.  
I got up, grabbed my bag and walked straight to the transfiguration class with my head down. When I got there I sat down by the door and pulled out a book. I was reading a muggle play (my fellow Slytherins were delighted because it gave them another reason to make fun of me) called Romeo and Juliet and was very absorbed in it.  
I had been so absorbed in fact that I hadn't noticed all the other Slytherins surrounding me until my book was yanked from my hands. I looked up and saw that it was none other than Pansy Parkinson. I blushed. I _really_ hated confrontation. I stood up as Pansy and her goons ripped pages from my book and laughed. I heard a stern cough and looked to my left to see an irritated professor McGonagall standing in the doorway to her class. Pansy dropped to book and I bent down to pick it up, along with the scattered pages.  
"You may enter. Parkinson, Bulstrode, Greengrass, Davis, see me after class." I heard the click of her shoes as she walked towards me. I looked up and she smiled kindly at me. All the teachers seemed to like me (except Snape of course but I didn't think he liked anyone) even if all the students hated me. She waved her wand and my book was sitting in front of me, as good as new. I smiled at her and she motioned at me to enter the class. I did so gladly and sat in my usual seat at the front, right by the blackboard.

* * *

It was quite an interesting class. We were all trying to turn a porcupine into a pin cushion. I was the only one that was able to do this but McGonagall, who had mentioned my accomplishments in front of the class before, knew how uncomfortable I got at any attention towards me and didn't mention it.  
When we got to Care of Magical creatures the Gryffindors were already there. "And why would we _want_ to raise them?" I heard in Draco's distinctive drawl. "I mean what do they _do_? What is the _point _of them?" I rolled my eyes. I was aware that he could be a complete git and I knew he was rude. I had absolutely no idea why I felt the way I did about him. I've never even had a conversation with him but my stomach did flips whenever I saw him and my heart sped up whenever I heard his voice. It was all so confusing.  
Too worried about my mixed feelings towards the Slytherin prince I barely even felt grossed out or disappointed by the failure that was the Blast-Ended Skrewts.

* * *

The rest of the week passed by rather quickly with nothing interesting happening except for Moody's frightening lesson about the Unforgivable curses. On Friday my day was relatively normal until potions class with the Gryffindors. I was staring at the back of Draco's head and thinking about my hurricane of emotions towards him when I hear "Marcus! I asked you a question!" I looked towards the front of the class and blushed. Snape seemed to hate me. He was always seemed to treat me as bad as the Gryffindors, maybe even worse. It was like I wasn't even in Slytherin. He smirked. "Too focused on Malfoy are we?" he asked. My blush deepened and I shook my head. Snape glanced at Malfoy and his smirk grew wider. I wondered why he seemed downright gleeful as he said "Well since it seems you can think of nothing but Malfoy I shall partner you for the rest of the term. Perhaps if he is the one you're talking to about the potions you'll learn something." I just stared at him. _WHY WOULD HE DO THAT? _"Miss Brown switch places with Mister Malfoy." I looked over at the Gryffindor girl sitting next to me who looked absolutely terrified. She grabbed her stuff and walked over to where Draco was sitting and once he was standing she sat down in his old seat. He turned and made his way towards me and I was surprised to see a blush on his face. He sat down next to me and nodded in acknowledgement. Snape explained the potion and told us what page to flip to in our books. I quickly got up said I'd get the ingredients then went to the supply cupboard. I grabbed all the things we would need and quickly made my way back to the table. Draco had his sleeves rolled up and his cauldron set up. I set the ingredients on the table and we went to work.  
We both worked, focusing solely on our potions. Perhaps it was this undivided attention that made us the only two that could properly make the potion. Most people were gabbing as they worked but me and Draco remained silent only speaking to ask for ingredients. It wasn't an awkward silence at all. It was comfortable and it just felt right to be next to him.

* * *

**I'm sorry about this chapter. It's not very good and it's kinda boring. Also I changed it so instead of sitting in groups of three in potions they sit in pairs. I'd love to hear your criticism. I want to be a better writer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the wait. I've been having writers block but I'm trying to get around it. I obviously still don't own Harry Potter and it still belongs to Jo Rowling. I'm not making any money off this. I'm sorry about this chapter. Its kinda short and its not the best chapter I've written. Anyway I'm going to try and start posting at least one chapter of this story every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. The optimum word here being try.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own These characters or these setting nor will I ever claim to. Lucinda's all mine though.**

* * *

Lucinda's POV

Nothing eventful happened for the next few weeks. That is until Friday the 26th of September, three weeks after being partnered with Draco in potions class. Things had been going quite well between us. We talked while we made our potions but little enough that we both still made each potion perfectly. Of course he still ignored me at all other times.

On the 26th of September I was on my way back to the Slytherin common room right after potions. I was alone since Draco had stayed back to talk to Crabbe and Goyle as he always did.

I was suddenly yanked out of my thoughts as I was tackled to the ground. I heard a loud noise and the unmistakable cackle of Peeves. I opened my eyes, I hadn't even realized that I closed them. Above me was the handsome face of none other than Draco Malfoy.

He stood up gracefully and extended a hand for me. I grabbed it and pulled myself up. I smiled and thanked him and he just nodded, let go of my hand and walked away. My hand still tingled where it touched his.

* * *

Draco's POV

I didn't know what I was thinking when I tackled her out of the way of the bookshelf that Peeves had tried to drop on her. I should have let it crush her and my affection for her. Of course said affection caused me to do the strangest things. I guess saving her was one of those things. Another one of those silly things was reading in the common room until I fell asleep hoping that she'd come in and talk to me. Sadly that never happened and I just ended up waking early in the morning with a stiff neck. Still I'd done it every night since the night I had went to the common room and found her there.

I thought about her as I walked to breakfast. Without thinking I sat directly across from her. She had her face buried in a book and I chuckled quietly. She was so cute. I filled up my plate with all the food that looked good and started eating. She would take a bite of eggs or sausage every once in a while and she still hadn't noticed me.

I felt someone sit next to me and looked over to see Pansy. She looked very amused. "Sitting with your girlfriend Draco?" she teased. A light blush appeared on my face and Lucinda looked up confused. It took her a second to realize that Pansy was talking about her. She blushed and her face was only a little lighter than the colour of a quaffle.

"For the last time Pansy she is not my girlfriend just because I saved her from being killed by a bookshelf Peeves dropped on her."

Pansy and the other Slytherins had been teasing me since September 26th. It was now October 27th. Lucinda tried to hide her face with her hair as she quickly shoved all her eggs in her mouth, took a swig of juice and fled the hall quickly.

"She so has a crush on you" Pansy laughed. _I wish _I said in my head. On the outside I just rolled my eyes and went back to eating my breakfast.

* * *

Lucinda's POV

After that very awkward breakfast I had Transfiguration class then Care of Magical Creatures. The most exciting thing that happened was Hagrid threatening to turn Draco in to a ferret. As I made my way inside I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned my head to see Draco, still red in the face from Hagrid's threat, walking next to me.

"Sorry about Pansy this morning. She's like that sometimes. Well most of the time but you get used to it." I laughed lightly and assured him that it was alright and at least she wasn't tripping me anymore. He nodded and we walked the rest of the way back to the castle in comfortable silence.

When we got into the castle there was a large crowd of people gathering around something. I asked him if he could see what it was. He was after all quite a bit taller than me. He nodded and read the sign to me:

_TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT_

_The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday the 30th of October. Lessons will end half an hour early. Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast._

He looked at me and wriggled his eyebrows. "I'm excited to see those _ beautiful_ Beauxbatons ladies" he said and I playfully slapped his shoulder. "And I'm excited to see those _strong_ and _handsome_ Durmstrang gentlemen." We both laughed and walked into the great hall together. I went to my usual spot and he went and sat with Pansy. I felt slightly envious of her friendship with Draco. My stomach had stopped flipping near Draco a couple of weeks ago but I couldn't stop myself from smiling every time I was near him. He made me happy and I felt comfortable around him. I had never felt comfortable around anyone before. It was strange but wonderful.

* * *

**Thanks for the lovely reviews. They always make me smile.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you love this chapter as much as I do. Its my favourite one so far!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own These characters or these setting nor will I ever claim to. Lucinda's all mine though.**

* * *

Lucinda's POV

The next day I woke up in a very good mood for some reason. I just felt like it was going to be a wonderful day. I got up, got ready and packed my bag all while humming to myself. Not even being tripped in the hallway by a group of fifth year Slytherin boys but a damper on my mood. I walked into the great hall, sat happily in my usual spot and started eating. Draco walked in as I finished my breakfast and raised his hand slightly in a wave and gave me a dazzling smile.  
I walked to Defence Against the Dark Art, walked straight in the class and sat at my desk. I pulled out a book and read until class started. I was excited yet nauseous because Moody had said he was going to put us under the Imperious curse so we would know what it felt like.  
When everyone was in the class we moved the desks so they were pressed up against the walls and out of the way. He stood by his desk and one by one called people up to get the Imperious curse put on them. Person after person did amazing things they certainly couldn't have done normally. When he called Draco's name Moody looked gleeful. He screamed "IMPERIO!" and started waving his wand. Draco started slapping himself in the face. I fought the urge to stop him. It wasn't fair that he was doing this to Draco but I kept my mouth shut not wanting him to do the same to me when it was my turn. Draco then did cartwheels around the room. Moody, who looked quite satisfied, lowered his wand. As soon as the spell was lifted Draco collapsed on the ground. I walked forward and got on my knees next to him.  
"Are you okay Draco?" I asked quietly. He nodded slowly. I stood and offered my hand to him. He grabbed it, pulled himself and walked to the back of the room. I stood in the middle of the class and Moody narrowed his real eye at me while looking at his list of names with the magical one.  
"Are you Lucinda Marcus?" he barked and I nodded. My feelings that it was going to be a good day had certainly been wrong and I was no longer giddy.  
Moody raised his wand and screamed "IMPERIO!"  
It was the strangest feeling in the world. It was as if everything had just ceased to exist. All my thoughts had disappeared and I was just left with a feeling of happiness. I heard Moody's voice in my head. _Slap yourself.  
_I raised my hand to slap myself but stopped and let it fall back at my side.  
Why should I slap myself? I don't want to slap myself.  
_Slap yourself... Slap yourself...  
_No I don't want to slap myself, thank you very much.  
_Slap yourself NOW!  
_I raised my hand to slap myself but also tried to keep my hand at my side. These two things together caused a sharp pain in my shoulder.  
Moody had obviously lifted the curse because I was again in control of my movements. I fell to the ground clutching my right shoulder. My arm had obviously been popped out of its socket. Tears streamed down my face as I tried to recall how to pop an arm back into its socket. Nothing came to mind so I looked up to ask to go to see Madam Pomfrey. What I saw when I looked up was very surprising.  
Moody had a large grin on his face. _Is he happy that I'm hurt?_ He clapped his hands and said "Well that's more like it!" I looked at him shocked and tried to push myself up to my feet but yelped at the pressure on my dislocated arm and fell back down.  
"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? SHE'S IN PAIN! THIS IS NOT A GOOD THING!"  
I looked up to see Draco furiously staring at Moody and Moody staring furiously back. "Mr Malfoy you will take Miss Marcus to the hospital wing then wait in my office. We need to discuss the number of detentions you will be getting." Draco turned to me, rolled his eyes and extended a hand for me to grab on to. I gladly reached up with my left arm and he helped me up gently. He put his hand on the small of my back and led me out of the classroom.  
As soon as we were out his anger melted away to reveal concern. "Are you okay Lucinda?" he questioned.  
I sighed. "I'm fine Draco, I think I just dislocated my arm." I assured him with a small smile. He didn't look convinced but he nodded and asked "What happened?"  
This was the part I was going to have a hard time explaining. I tried to explain the odd floating sensation and hearing Moody's voice in my head. When I told him that Moody was telling me to slap myself he growled and said "That Moody is a real git." I smiled and finished the story of how I fought the instructions.  
When I was done he looked impressed. "You fought the imperious curse. That's not easy to do." I blushed deeply and thanked him as we walked into the hospital wing.

* * *

Draco's POV

Madam Pomfrey had fixed Lucinda up quickly and gave her some pain medication then sent me to go get her bag. Moody was quite angry when I returned to class but I assured him I was going to go to his office when I had given Lucinda her bag.  
When I returned to the hospital wing I gave Lucinda her stuff and Madam Pomfrey ordered me to come straight back to the hospital wing after my detentions were assigned and escort Lucinda to the Great Hall. So after my meeting with Moody at the start of lunch (where I may or may not have called him a useless son of a bitch) I made my way to the hospital wing. He had given me a detention every day (including weekends) starting the next day for the rest of the week and the next week with Filch starting as soon as dinner was over and ending whenever Filch wanted it to. The only exception to this was on Friday when the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were coming.  
When I walked into the hospital wing the first thing I saw was Lucinda sitting on the bed closest to the door. She was reading a muggle book that I had never heard of. I walked right up to the side of the bed and whispered "Hello Lucinda." She nearly jumped out of her skin and I doubled over laughing. She lightly slapped me on the shoulder but joined in my laughing after a minute or two.

* * *

Lucinda's POV

I made my way down to the Great Hall with Draco quickly, hoping to get a bite to eat before Potions with the Gryffindors. We walked in laughing and sat down at the end of the table. The Great Hall was empty except for the few students that didn't have a class directly after lunch. We ate sandwiches and crisps and then ran all the way to the potions room. We arrived only five minutes late but to Snape we had missed nearly the whole class. We explained why we were late but he still demanded that he take over Draco's detention the next night and that I join them.  
Me and Draco brewed our potions in silence, too afraid that Snape might assign another detention.

* * *

Draco's POV

After a dreadful potions class where we brewed yet another antidote, a yawn worthy astronomy class and a dinner full of endless teasing from my Slytherin friends I collapsed on my bed. It had been a very stressful day that day and I was having a hard time falling asleep. For what seemed like the millionth time I got up and made my way down to the common room with a book. I hadn't been thinking about Lucinda as I had every other night when I went to the common room but that didn't stop me from being extremely excited when I saw her sitting on the couch in the centre of the common room.  
I walked up behind the chair and whispered in her ear "Having a hard time falling asleep I see." She didn't jump like she had in the hospital wing; She just turned and smiled at me. I smiled back and sat next to her on the couch. She looked back at her book and I opened mine. We read in blissful silence.

* * *

Lucinda's POV

I was barely absorbing what I was reading. I was too busy thinking about the mystery that was Draco Malfoy. I couldn't quite figure him out. He was cute and sweet and funny. At least to me. I wasn't blind, I saw him being rude to those other people. I didn't know what side was really him.  
All I knew in that moment was me and Draco and his breath by my ear. All I knew was that he made me happy and comfortable for the first time in my life. I had never been in love before but I was certain I was in love with the one and only Draco Malfoy. Maybe my feeling that it was going to be a wonderful day weren't so wrong after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating in a while. My mom literally took my laptop and wouldn't give it back because she said I didn't spend enough time with my family. UGH! But she's finally given it back and I shall be writing quite a bit over march break! Hope you guys like this chapter! I love it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own These characters or these setting nor will I ever claim to. Lucinda's all mine though.**

* * *

Draco's POV

My eyes jolted open as I felt a smack on the top of my head. I sat up quickly and was about to yell when I realized someone was laying next to me. That's when I remembered last night. That's when I remembered staying up late reading with Lucinda. The one thing I didn't remember was going back upstairs. I looked down and saw her curled up next to me with her head pressed into my chest clutching onto my robes. I smiled down at her. _She's so cute when she's sleeping! Wait... No she's not cute. You cant like her Draco you cant._

I suddenly remembered what had woken me up so abruptly and looked up irritated. What I saw when I looked up was not what I expected. Snape was standing in front of the couch with a snarl on his face.

"If you're wondering why I'm here Mr. Malfoy it is because you have missed both Potions and Herbology. It is the middle of lunch." I stared at him confused for a second then back down at Lucinda. I put my hand on her shoulder and lightly shook her awake. She stirred then pulled her face from my chest and looked around confused. Then she looked at me and her eyes widened. So did mine. Written across her forehead was the word _mudblood_.

I got up abruptly and she looked crestfallen. I looked at Snape angrily not knowing who to blame but he looked just as disgusted. He took out his wand and cast a quick bit of wordless magic and the writing on her forehead disappeared. I looked at him and we silently made an agreement that she didn't need to know what had been written on her forehead.

"I will be taking over the rest of your detentions Mr. Malfoy," Snape said then turned to Lucinda and said "and you will be joining us Mrs. Marcus. Maybe that will make you think twice about skipping my class." With that he walked out.

* * *

Lucinda's POV

I sighed as I set my bag down on my bed and cast a protective charm. I had learned the hard way that my room mates were fascinated by stuff that wasn't theirs. It was Friday. Since my little mishap with Draco on Wednesday he had refused to talk to me or even look at me. It was extremely frustrating. Detentions were boring; all we did was scrub cauldrons muggle-style. We worked in complete silence when Snape wasn't barking orders at us.

I had just gotten back from Potions. It was dreadful. When I first learned that Potions would be cut short I was disappointed that I wouldn't be able to spend so much time with Draco but to say I was relieved when Potions let out early was an understatement. The silence between me and Draco was in no way comfortable and I was glad to escape it.

I made my way out to the courtyard where everyone was already waiting for the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. I stood at the back of the large group of Hogwarts students and looked around, wondering how the students from the other schools would arrive. As I looked around I saw Draco standing with Crabbe and Goyle and my jaw clenched. _Why does he act so kind to me one moment then ignore me the next? It's just not fair!_ I looked away from him and leaned against a wall. _I guess it was all just a cruel joke. Get me to fall in love with him then just ignore me until I broke._ I thought bitterly. _Oh yes. I had definitely fallen; but I wont break. I wont give them the pleasure of my pain._

* * *

Draco's POV

I had to admit that those other student arrived in style. That boat trick was quite impressive. Of course seeing Lucinda standing alone at the back of the crowd made it all seem pointless. What was the point of living if I couldn't be with the one that mad me happy. Although I hated to admit to weakness, Lucinda was my weakness. She made me happy and I had finally admitted to myself that I loved her. I couldn't be with her though. I could never be with her. My father would have had a fit! My parents very strongly believed in the prejudice that purebloods are better than mudb- eurr... muggle-borns. Of course I had been brainwashed to believe this too, being born to a family of pretentious purebloods. Lucinda had really proved that prejudice wrong considering that she was the only fourth year (excluding _perfect potter_) who was able to fight the imperious curse. Moody even put her under the imperious curse many more times until she could fight it off completely. Yes, I had been wrong about muggle-borns but I'd never be able to convince my family and my friends that muggle-borns are just as powerful as purebloods and halfbloods. They would have disown me if I married a muggle-born. I thought maybe if I stayed away from her I would stop loving her but my feelings had only intensified.

I blinked my eyes a few times and realized I had been making my way down to the common room. Everyone else would have been in the great hall for the feast. I was already more than ¾ of the way to the common room so I decided I'd just head back and skip dinner. _It's not like i'll miss anything important_ I thought to myself.

I walked into the common room and sitting on the couch was the person I was trying so hard to avoid. Lucinda. She looked up and scowled at me. "If this is another part of your stupid prank you can just leave. I'm not falling for it." I looked at her confused and asked "What prank?"

"You know what prank," she said angrily. "The one that you and your stupid friends planned. The one where you get me to fa-" She paused looking horrified and a blush crept on her face. She hurriedly said "-the one that involved you pretending to be my friend and then ignoring me." She looked down at her hands and my eyes widened. That was definitely what had happened. There was no prank. _Now you've done it Draco! She hates you! Stupid idiot!_ A voice interrupted my thoughts with something quite surprising. "I should have known it was a joke. Why would the amazing Draco Malfoy ever be friends with a mudblood?" I looked at her angrily "Don't call yourself that!" I snapped. I hadn't meant to yell but it just burst out. "That prejudice is bullshit and we both know it. You're much better at magic than most people here. Better than me." She looked up and smiled at me a little bit. "Draco you're an amazing wizard," she insisted then got an angry look and said "even if you're not a very good person."

I sighed and explained. "Lucinda there's no prank. I avoided you because I thought if my friends thought I hated you they'd stop picking on you." It was true enough but it was only part of the truth. The other part being that I was trying to avoid all scenarios where I'd be tempted to kiss her. She sighed and looked back down at her hands. "Well it obviously didn't work because I'm getting picked on as much as ever." She looked up and said in little more than a whisper "At least before I had you."

That's when I realized how selfish I was being. She had nobody. I'd just have to bottle up my emotions and be there for her. I would have rater been her friend than just another name she added to the list of people that didn't care. At least being her friend I could be with her and make her happy rather than watch her sad and bitter, knowing I could have done something.

"I'm so sorry Lucinda. I really am," I said meaning every word of it.

She smiled though tears and teased "It's not everyday you hear a Slytherin apologize." I laughed then asked quietly "Friends?"She nodded, got up from the couch and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged back maybe a little too tight as she whispered "Friends." Though as I hugged her I couldn't help wising we could be something more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello friends! Sorry about the wait! I've been trying to write this chapter but it just wasn't coming out right. I think I've got it pretty good now though. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own These characters or these setting nor will I ever claim to. Lucinda's all mine though.**

* * *

Lucinda's POV

I stepped back from Draco and looked down at my feet. Friends. Not what I was hoping for but better than enemies. At least now I could be near him. I'd have to resist the temptation.

"So what made you decide to skip the feast?" I asked curiously, still looking at my feet.

"I could ask you the same question," he said snappily. "I just wasn't in the mood to be made fun of by your friends," I shot back as I looked up at him. His face softened and I sighed then changed the subject by saying "I hope we don't miss anything important about the Triwizard Tournament." He said sarcastically "Yes because you are definitely old enough to be in it." I chuckled softly.

"Well that's obvious, but perhaps I could trick the person picking the champions with a little ageing potion." He rolled his eyes but looked slightly concerned as he said "You aren't seriously considering trying to get into the tournament are you? Its dangerous! You could die!" It was my turn to roll my eyes. "You didn't think I was seriously going to do it did you? I would probably die before we even do the first task!" Of course I had seriously considered it when the tournament was first announced. It's not like anyone would miss me anyway. He laughed and said "You wouldn't even be able to trick Dumbledore to get into the tournament in the first place. He would probably think ahead and find out a way to prevent all underage students, even ones who have taken an ageing potion, from trying to get into the tournament."

I nodded thoughtfully and said "Well he is the most powerful wizard in the world. I don't think he could be tricked by a couple of fourth years." He nodded and smiled. "Not even if those fourth years are a dashing and clever wizard and a powerful, lovely witch." I raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed slightly. He had called me lovely. He thought I was lovely! Hell yeah! Though I didn't want to make him uncomfortable so instead I asked about the other surprising part of what he said. "Powerful?" He looked almost relieved as he explained. "C'mon Lucinda. You are the only fourth year besides Potter who could fight off the imperious curse." I blushed slightly. "I'm surprised a _dashing _and _clever_ wizard like yourself couldn't fight it," I teased and he laughed. I joined in, glad to have a friend again.

* * *

Draco's POV

After a while me and Lucinda sat on the couch and talked for who knows how long. It was nice just talking to someone without feeling like you had to impress them. Without feeling like I had to be rude to others to be friends with the people in my house. It was nice to just be me and talk to someone that liked me.

"So what's going on with you and Pansy Parkinson? You seemed to spend a lot of time together. Are you dating?" I laughed so hard I almost cried. "Me? Pansy? Dating?" I choked out. "No way! She's like a sister to me!"

Lucinda giggled a bit then looked down at her hands folded in her lap. She has a cute smile on her face and a slight blush on her cheeks. After I had stopped laughing she said "Well you never know. I bet a lot of people think you're dating." I chuckled and said "Well I guess I'll have to fix that. Somehow."

She giggled and leaned towards me ever so slightly. I was struck by her scent. Lilacs, a hint of coconut, and fresh parchment. I licked my lips and leaned towards her ever so little it was barely even noticeable. Our lips were barely an inch apart. Just as I was about to close the space between us I heard loud voices and footsteps break the silence. Lucinda jumped up and dived behind the couch and I picked up a book. I certainly didn't want to be caught in that position, so close to her.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lucinda crawl towards the girls dormitories as the portrait swung open to reveal a large group of Slytherins. They all walked in and I pretended to be absorbed in my book when I heard "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I WAS WORRIED SICK!" I looked up to see a fuming Pansy Parkinson. "Well I'm sorry Pansy. I didn't know that I have to tell you where I am at all times." She rolled her eyes and said "That's the kind of adorable sarcasm we missed at the feast!" We had a brother sister relationship. We were rude to each other but we still loved, and protected each other.

"So did I miss anything important about the tournament?" I asked. I didn't really care but I thought I'd fill Lucinda in since nobody else would probably tell her. Pansy went on to explain about the Goblet of Fire and the age line that Dumbledore wrote. I heaved a sigh of relief. There was no way Lucinda could get her name in the Goblet if Dumbledore drew the age line. I knew she said she was kidding but I felt relieved to know that there was no way she could get in the tournament if she was perhaps not kidding.

* * *

Lucinda's POV

After crawling to the girls dormitories I laid in bed and pulled my covers up, pretending to sleep. I had just been about to kiss Draco when I heard all the Slytherins coming up from the feast. I was simultaneously disappointed and glad. I was disappointed that I didn't get to kiss Draco. God damn I wanted to snog that boy senseless. Though I was glad that those footsteps stopped me. I didn't want to ruin my friendship over a stupid kiss. I knew he didn't feel the same. _How could he love me? I'm just a worthless mudblood._

* * *

**Just a btw I realize that in canon Draco was in fact at the feast but I dont really care because him being at the feast wasn't that important.**

**Also Lucinda is in no way depressed. She just feels worthless at the moment because she thinks the one she loves will never love her back.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Terribly sorry for the lack of posting! I had a huuuuuuge project due that is worth like 90% of my grade and I was working on it 24/7. Luckily I think I did quite well. Hopefully I wont fail. Anyway. Now that that project's over I'll be able to spend a lot more time writing! I'll hopefully be updating at least twice a week. Perhaps Monday and Friday? Though I doubt I'll be able to stick to an exact schedule because I'm quite bad at deadlines.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or these setting nor will I ever claim to. Lucinda's all mine though.**

* * *

Draco's POV

I blinked a few times taking in my surroundings. I was laying in my four poster bed with the curtains closed. All but one. I looked over and saw a plainly female body standing in front of me. _It's still dark. What girl would fucking be in my room? _I thought to myself. _Pansy. It must be Pansy. Probably cant fall asleep._ In fact Pansy had visited the previous summer and had often woken him up just to talk. He usually told her to leave and then rolled back over and fell asleep. Sometimes though he'd sit up, sigh and she would pull up a chair and talk. About nothing. About everything. It was nice having someone to talk to since he was too scared to tell his father anything in fear that he might disown him in rage and he was too scared to tell his mother in fear that she might tell his father.

Tonight though he just wanted to sleep. "Go away Pansy," he said in a whisper. "I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Draco it's not Pansy. It's Lucinda." I froze. Why was she in my room in the middle of the night? Did she feel the same about me and come to shack up? I sat up slowly and looked at her.

As my eyes fell on her I nearly gasped but stopped myself not wanting to wake my roommates. She was covered in red, sticky liquid. _Blood._ My eyes widened with concern and she immediately shot into an explanation.

"Don't worry it's not blood. Well at least its not my blood. I woke up completely covered in it. I tried all the cleaning spells I know but nothing is getting it out. It must be some special potion. Anyway when I went to change my clothes to something less blood-soaked I found that my drawers were magicked shut. Again no matter what I tried I could not get it open." She said all this in a rapid fire whisper, managing not to wake any of the other people in the room.

I looked at her stunned and she said "Now for the reason I have woken you. You're the only one I trust and I can not go back to bed completely covered in blood. I wouldn't ask if not absolutely necessary but would you happen to have a t-shirt and some sweatpants I could wear for the night? I'd obviously give it back in the morning once Snape has figured out how to get this stuff off my bed and has discovered how to get my dresser drawers open."

Now my first instinct was to say no. It had been hardwired into my brain since I could understand what my father was saying that mudbloods are inferior. That I shouldn't give something to someone or help someone unless there was something in it for me. These were my fathers beliefs and I didn't want to believe them. I wasn't my father. I wasn't like my father and I had no desire to be like him.

So I did something that would have made my father take away my meals for a week. (He had sometimes done that when I had misbehaved as a child but Dobby would take pity on me and bring me food.) I whispered "Sure" and then got up and walked to my dresser. I opened the second drawer which contained my shirts. I pulled out a dark green t-shirt. It had the Slytherin insignia on the chest and Malfoy written across the lower back. I had it custom made and was quite fond of it. Next I pulled open the third drawer which contained my pants. I pulled out a pair of plain black jogging pants and handed them to her along with the t-shirt

"Thanks Draco. I'm going to go take a shower then change into these. I'll probably just chill in the common room for the rest of the night. Don't want my Slytherin friends to go pulling any more lovely pranks on me." I chuckled quietly and suggested "Why don't I wait in the common room just in case anybody tried to attack you while you're in the shower."

"Sound's like a good idea," she agreed, then turned and walked out. I followed, grabbing a book from my bed as I left. I sat on the couch as she walked into her dorm. She then came out with towels and walked up the stairs to the girls showers. I opened my book and started reading. I got more and more absorbed into the book to the point that I completely forgot I was supposed to be making sure nobody tried to get to Lucinda. Just as I was getting close to a good part I feel hot breath on my ear and a voice whisper "Hello Draco." I felt a shiver go through me and I looked over my shoulder at the person I knew straight away was Lucinda. I smirked at her and she asked "Good book?" I rolled my eyes and drawled "No it's awful. That would explain why I was so absorbed that I didn't even hear you coming."

She jumped over the back of the couch so she was sitting next to me. "I applaud you on your amazing guard skills," she teased. I laughed then let a yawn escape me. "You should go to bed. You need sleep," she advised. "Well you need sleep too," I pointed out. "True enough but I can't very well sleep in my bed if it's covered in all that gross red stuff," she noted.

I sighed, stood up and said "Well I guess your right. Just stay alert and if anybody sneaks up on you hex them into the next millennium." She giggled and picked up the book that I had been reading. "Mind if I read this. Looked like you were enjoying it." I rolled my eyes and told her "It's a great book. I've already read it. If you don't get absorbed and finish the whole thing by 7:30 I will clean all the cauldrons that you have to clean in detention tonight while Snape isn't looking."

"Oh yeah? Why don't we shake on it?" she insisted as she extended her hand towards me. I grabbed her hand and shook it. "Its on," I stated with a smile then turned and walked back to my room without another word. I got into my room and collapsed on my bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Now just to get this straight I don't think all Slytherins are nasty little bitches but wouldn't you agree that all the ones in Draco's year were?**

**As always feel free to leave a constructive review on what you think I could have written better or just a nice review if you liked it. Your reviews make me smile!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello guys! I really like this chapter and I hope you do too. I have this story pretty well plotted out so i shouldn't be as easily discouraged from writing as I was before. **

**I've also been working on another story with my friend. It's also a Harry Potter fic. Set in the next generation so it will have Harry and Ginny's kids and Ron and Hermione's kids and Draco's kid! Leave a review to tell me if you're interested in me posting a prologue.**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or these setting nor will I ever claim to. Lucinda's all mine though.**

* * *

Lucinda's POV

Draco had been right that the book was amazing. I had finished the whole thing by 7:00. I had half an hour of hanging out in the common room before I could go see Snape about the red, gooey stuff and my drawers not opening. I could have easily gone to any other teacher but I thought Snape was less likely to try and figure out who did it and just fix my room. Of course I wanted whoever did it to be punished but I also didn't want to have the abuse intensify because I got somebody detention.

I picked the book back up and reread the last chapter. It was quite a surprising finish. I was very comfortable in Draco's clothes. I was wrapped in a fuzzy blanket I had retrieved from my room and when the clock chimed 7:30 I really didn't want to get up.

I heaved a sigh as I got to my feet. I set Draco's book on the couch on top of the blanket and walked out the door into the hallway. I walked quickly to Snape's office then knocked. I highly doubted he was sleeping. The door flew open and he stood there scowling. He was dressed in his usual black robes.

"Hello professor," I said shyly.

"Hello Lucinda," he drawled. "Now as much as I love exchanging pleasant conversation with annoying little girls I must ask: Why are you here?"

"Well sir... The thing is... The reason I'm here is someone pranked me-" He rolled his eyes. "I fail to see why I should care Miss Marcus."

"Well I wasn't under the impression that you would," I replied. "The reason I'm telling you is because I can't figure out how to... take care of it." He raised an eyebrow. "What exactly was this prank?"

I sighed and explained how I had woken up covered in something. How I couldn't get it out of my clothes or my sheets. How I couldn't open my dresser. "Though your story seems so _very_ plausible if you couldn't get it out of your clothes why aren't you still covered in it?" A blush rose to my cheeks. "I borrowed some clothes from someone," I mumbled. "Oh of course. Obviously one of the girls that pranked you would let you borrow their clothes."

"I don't see why who I borrowed clothes from really matters professor." I snapped. "Certainly," he said opening the door and stepping back. "Please come in. Make yourself at home." The sarcasm was dripping from his every word. I walked in and I heard him snicker behind me. "Malfoy? You're wearing Malfoy's clothes?" _Well shit._ I had forgotten that the shirt had Malfoy across the lower back. "Yes. I am in fact wearing Draco's clothes," I said turning around to look at him. He had a smirk on his face. "Out of everyone in Slytherin you chose to ask Malfoy for clothes?"

"Well every other Slytherin despises me. Draco is my only friend." The last word tasted foul on my tongue. Friends. That's all we are. "I find that quite hard to believe," I heard Snape say. "Why?" I spat, looking up. "You don't think I deserve even one friend? You don't think I'm good enough good enough to be liked by even one person?" All my anger from rejection over the past years burst forward. "Well you and everyone else! I may not be perfect but neither are you or anybody so just lay off!"

I was fuming as I walked forward and pushed passed him. As I walked out the door I heard his voice coming from his office. "Wait Miss Marcus." I turned around and glared up at him. His face was void of emotion. "What I meant was it's hard to believe a bright girl like you only has one friend."

I looked at him confusedly and he just rolled his eyes.  
"Are we going to stand here all day or are we going to go to your dorm and fix it?" I was confused for a second what he was talking about then I remembered the reason I had come in the first place. "Oh yeah the prank! Sorry Sir. Lets go." He smirked and said "Certainly." He walked past me and I followed with a goofy smile on my face. Snape, the infamously heartless potions master, had just complemented me. That was one for the history books.

* * *

It was quite a funny experience. I walked into my dorm, Snape walking in behind me. As I had assumed everyone was asleep. We slowly walked over to my section of the room and Snape got the stuff (apparently a Zonkos product) out of my sheets and fixing my dresser with a few waves of his wand. He told me that it was quite simple to get out then explained how. When he was done he turned and walked to the door. I sat down on my bed and stretched. Suddenly the lights were on and I heard Snape barking "GET UP!" Everyone got up and made a huddle in the middle of the room with bewildered looks on their faces. Well everyone but Pansy. She just giggled. Snape walked forward with an eyebrow raised, obviously surprised that his yelling didn't wake Pansy. "Wake up Miss Parkinson," He said. He had a smirk on his face as he stood over her. All her friends were giggling amongst themselves. Pansy again giggles and said "Oh babe do I gotta? Why don't we just stay in bed and cuddle?" She was obviously still sleeping and wasn't aware of who she was talking to but I was holding back laughter at the display. Snape rolled his eyes and picked up a little notebook on the nightstand next to Pansy's bed. He raised it as if to hit her than I heard Millicent Bulstrode spoke "Pansy wont be happy that you're touching that. She doesn't let anyone touch it or read it." Snape lowered the hand holding the book and said "Oh really?" He flipped the book open to a random page and all the girls gasped. "Hmmmm lets see. Ah yes. _Friday the 29th of October." _He looked up at her friends and smirked.

"_Draco wasn't at dinner and I was worried sick. He's like a brother to me and I really don't want anything bad to happen to him. I was about ready to go looking for him until I realized the mu-" _He stopped there and snarled. He spun on the spot and smacked Pansy in the head with the book. He threw it on the ground and glared at her as she sat up. "Get up and join your stupid friends over there," he spat. "Now I don't know who pulled this prank, nor do I care but it reflects badly on the Slytherin house and I am not to hear of this happening ever again. Am I clear?" They all nodded and he said "Also if I ever hear any one you calling someone mudblood again I promise I will give you detention every day for three months." He said the word mudblood as if it was poisonous on his tongue. With that said he turned with a flourish and left.

Pansy turned the lights off and everyone climbed into their beds. "Watch your back mudblood," Pansy said and I just rolled my eyes.

"Go fuck yourself Pansy," I said and walked out slamming the door behind me.

* * *

**In no way shape or form does Severus have feeling for Lucinda. He's simply sensitive to the word mudblood. I just feel like since it's what he called Lily that made her stop being his friend he would have a very strong dislike for the word.**


End file.
